A comfortable bed for a person to sleep in may be arranged with a bottom sheet on top of a mattress or cushion, a top sheet over the bottom sheet, and a blanket over the top sheet. A bedspread may be placed over the blanket for additional warmth or for a decorative appearance. Bedding may be held neatly in place by folding and tucking sheets and blankets under the bottom side of the mattress to prevent sheets and blankets from being loosened or pulled away from the mattress by a person's movements while resting between the sheets. A fitted bottom sheet having elasticized corners to grip the corners of a rectangular mattress may prevent the bottom sheet from being pulled away from the mattress, but the top sheet and blanket may still be disarranged by a person's movements.
Some people don't sleep well unless their bedding is neatly arranged. However, arranging sheets and blankets to be held securely and neatly on a mattress takes time and practice. Some people may never master the skill of making a neat bed. Others may not take the time to make a neat bed every day. Some beds have a shape and/or dimensions which may interfere with the secure placement of elasticized sheets and other layers of bedding. Or, the location of a bed in a room or sleeping compartment may make it difficult to reach all sides of the bed to make the bed neatly. Conventional bedding, that is, bedding with separate sheets and blankets, may be difficult to arrange securely and neatly on a mattress which is not rectangular. Furthermore, fitted bottom sheets, flat top sheets, and blankets may be difficult to secure to cots and other forms of bedding having a thin sleeping cushion or no mattress or cushion.